Diary of Lassiel Greenleaf
by Lassiel Greenleaf
Summary: Lassiel is the twin sister to Legolas, thus she is Princess of Mirkwood. This is the story of her life from the time she learned to spell and write, to the time she was captured by the same Orcs that killed Tauriel's parents. She then became Saruman's adopted daughter and had her mind erased. She started another diary (the sequel to this book) called The Diary of Phillis the Green.


_Diary of Lassiel Greenleaf _

_January 1, 1014 (of the Shire calendar)_

_I learned to write and spell today, so I shall tell you my history._

_I am an Elf, the Princess of Mirkwood (or the Woodland Realm). My father is King Thranduil, and my mother is Queen Thrandala, and my twin brother is Legolas. I cannot say my age, for it is not the way of the Elves. Today, while Legolas and I were supposed to be napping I climbed out the window. Of course I waited until Legolas was asleep. I had never been out of the castle before, it was quite a site. Elves were buying goods at all the stores, some Elves were coming back from patrols; were I observed a young red-haired female Elf watching the Warrior Elves. She looked mesmerized. _

_I tore my eyes away from her to look at the stores. I went around snitching bits and pieces of food and candy (yes I know now that it was stealing, so I said sorry, don't worry). This 'stealing' as you so call it went on for about a half-hour, then I went out on one of the main roads that went through Mirkwood Forest. Then I started running down the path. WHAM! I had bumped into the little redhead from earlier. She had been carrying a basket full of apples. I watched her gather the apples, which had scattered all over the road. She stood up, looked me over bottom to top. As she got closer to my face her eyes got wider and wider. When she finally looked me in the eyes she gasped, promptly dropped the basket, and dropped into a low curtsy. I looked down at my dress. "Oops" I thought, realizing I still had my princess dress on. I burst into peals of laughter. The redhead looked up timidly. "Arise, what is your name?" I asked, still trying to smother my giggles. "My name is Tauriel" she said meekly. "Well then, Tauriel, my name is Lassiel" I told her. "I know." Tauriel said. I eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know my name already?" I asked her sharply. She seemed to shrink before me as she said, "Everyone knows the Prince and Princesses names." "Oh." It was all I could say. "Want to go play in the town?" I asked. "Sure, but first I got to bring my apples to my mother", Tauriel replied. "And…..you need a different dress. You'll be noticed all over town." "Good idea, Tauriel. Do you have an extra?" I asked. "I sure do, Princess" she replied. "Please, in the town, call me Lass." I told her. "Lass…. Okay!" she said happily. And we scampered off to her house. I got my dress, which Tauriel said I could keep, and it was pale blue, my favorite color. Then we played around town for a good long hour, when I decided I had better get home. "Bye, Tauriel" I said. "Bye? You're leaving already?'' she asked. "Yes, I am, sorry", I replied. "How about we meet tomorrow?" "Tomorrow will be fine" Tauriel said. "See you then!" "Ok, bye, Lass", Tauriel said cheekily._

_I ran back to the castle, climbed back through the window, and skidded to a halt. There was Legolas, his hands on his hips, and if looks could kill I wouldn't be here anymore. "Where have you been?" he said angrily. "Ummmmm, out and about", was all I could offer. "Out and about? Out and about?! OUT AND ABOUT?!" He shouted. "Well, I meet someone" I replied. "Who? WHO? WHO DID YOU MEET?" He was seething mad. "A girl named Tauriel" I said. "Humph, fine, but BE WARNED I will tell Mom and Dad." He sat down on his bed. "Aww, Legolas, you wouldn't" I pleaded. "Yes, I would, and you know it." He stated firmly. "Well, maybe you would, but I guess you'll never get to feel really free from this whole place." I said looking around our room. "Really free? What do you mean 'really free'?" He asked. "I mean just that 'really free'. You'll never get to feel the wind in your hair, climb a tree, shoot a bow and arro-," "STOP!" He shouted. "Okay, okay, I won't tell but you have to promise to take me with you."_

_January 2, 1014 (of the Shire calendar) _

_Today I took Legolas to the town, while we were supposed to be napping. He met Tauriel and it seemed that they both liked each other. Today we also had a party. The Winter Festival was held today by my parents. I looked everywhere for Tauriel. When I saw her I froze in place. She was simply beautiful. She was wearing a forest green dress and had her dark red hair flowing down to her waist. Legolas walked up behind me, gazed at Tauriel, looked at me, walked up to her, bowed, and offered her his hand. She looked up, startled. "H…h…hi" she stuttered. "Hi, want to dance with me?" Legolas asked. "S…s...s...Sure" she hesitantly replied. "Hmph" I snorted. Tap tap tap. "Yes?" I asked politely, turning around. "Oh" my breath caught in my throat. Standing before me was not an Elf, but a young human boy. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. "Hi" he said "My name is Aragorn." "Hello, my name is Lassiel." I told him, "You're not an Elf, are you?" "No", he replied, "but I'm being raised with the Elves. Have you heard of Arwen?" "Yes, I have", I said, "Isn't she Elrond's daughter?" "Yes, she is, she's also my very best friend. Umm, would you like to dance?" he asked. "Yes, I would, but first tell me one thing…" I said. "And what would that be, Princess Lassiel?" he asked. "Tell me, why are you here?" I answered. "I'm here with Elrond, see him over there?" he told me. He pointed Elrond out to me "And…why is Elrond here?" I asked smugly. "He's here to see King Thranduil. He's on a business trip, he wants to notify all the Elven rulers about the Orcs, there are more and more of them all the time." He told me. "Orcs?" I gasped. "Yes, Orcs. Now, let's forget about the Orcs for now and dance." He replied. Then we both waltzed away. _

_January 3, 1014 (of the Shire calendar)_

_Today was my brother's and I's birthday! We both got a bow and arrows, probably 100 arrows, two Elven knives, a survival kit, and a kit and supplies for making 100 more arrows. And last, but not least, a target! Then Legolas and I went out into the castle grounds, where we had one of the servants set up the target. While he was doing that we ran giggling back in inside. While we were climbing the numerous amounts of stairs I asked Legolas, "Have you ever heard of a 'birthday party'?" "No", He replied, "What is a 'birthday party'?" "Well I don't really know myself, I heard some of the commoners from the town talking about it." "Ah, I see. Why did you want to know if I had heard of such a thing?" _

_He asked. "Well, um….. Do you want to have one?" I asked. "Do you?" he questioned. "Yes.'' I told him. "Then, yes, I do to" He assured me. "Should we ask mom and dad?" I inquired. "Um… no, here's the plan: We go home now, change into our 'plain' clothes, and visit Tauriel." He informed me. He ran off. "Wait!" I shouted after him, "What about the target practice?" he skidded to a halt. "Oh. Your right." Then we both ran off to find the servant. After we got the servant to take down the target we went to Tauriel's house, but she wasn't there. "Uh oh", said Legolas. "What now Legolas?" I snapped, crossly. "Look, a storm." He replied gazing up at the now darkening sky. "Ok, let's go!" I said hastily. "Ok, we'll have to have the birthday party tomorrow." Legolas said glumly. _


End file.
